


Ice Princess

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sequel to Chance Encounters





	Ice Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: Takes place one month after Chance Encounters 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

"Pequena you cannot keep her inside the circus forever." Rafael was trying to make his lovely girlfriend see reason but she was having none of it. In fact she was being extremely unreasonable which alarmed him since she was a very reasonable person. 

 

"I damn well will and can. I am not sending Dawn out with mutt boy or any other escort. She stays here were she's protected from everything." Willow glared at Rafael, she loved more than anyone in her life but she refused to let him help her with Dawn, She was Dawn's only guardian and she wouldn't let anyone else take responsibility for her. 

 

"Willow, the preternatural community already knows about her and the rumors have spread far and wide. She is known as Jean-Claude's ice princess. The living doll, the master keeps. You have let Jean-Claude free reign with playing dress up with her and you saw no harm in having him change the decorating scheme in her room every two weeks so she doesn't get bored and that's true enough. She is very safe with him because he enjoys her silent companionship more than a vampire should but that still leaves the fact that she's an oddity and many want to gaze at the masters living doll." 

 

"I know but I like Jean-Claude and his feelings would be hurt if I said he couldn't dress her up and change the decorating scheme in her room. I know he's supposed to be a manipulative vampire but he's a friend. He helped me a lot with Dawn making sure she's always protected; I couldn't do that to him or her. I know she likes the attention and the clothes, she always liked clothes." Willow didn't know what to do, on the one hand taking Dawn out would relieve some of those rumors it could also put her in the spotlight and make her a target for those trying to get at Jean-Claude. She had started to like Jean-Claude after talking to him a couple of times during her first week at the circus. He was charming, gracious and ruthless, he was basically a nicer version of Angel and Spike. Well he was better at hiding his ruthless streak behind a pretty French accent. 

 

"Pequena you amaze me more and more everyday. You care about a vampires feelings and call him friend, you do him a great honor. Which is why you should trust him to keep her safe and I know she's understand more than she shows. I've caught her looking at the mutt boy. She just doesn't want to come out of her inner world but maybe once you and I and everyone else in the circus aren't coddling her she will do more than just look at mutt boy." Rafael gathered Willow in his arms and she sighed she knew she when she was beat. 

 

"OK, but she's going to Danse Macabre, the only club Jean-Claude owns that is halfway decent. Jason took me Guilty Pleasures and that was just wrong, all those very pretty people wearing nothing but dental floss was way too much for my libido." Rafael growled and tightened his arms around her, he didn't like her checking out other males, he was very possessive and she liked it. 

 

"Don't worry sweetie they don't hold a candle to you. You out do them with your clothes on and my libido doesn't need dental floss to get all hot bothered, it just needs your smile or voice." Willow had started kissing along his chest, where his shirt wasn't covering him. He groaned, which made Willow smile and nip at his collarbone and pull him down so she could have better access to his neck. Things were progressing rather nicely when someone knocked on her door. 

 

"You're on in 3 minutes and Jean-Claude said you better not be late or you're going to be fired. Oh yeah he said and I quote the rat king can wait to have sex with you on his own time not when he's paying you, if this keeps up he's going to ban Rafael from the circus." Jason was smiling as she heard them rapidly pulling whatever clothes they had taken off on and rushing around in there trying to get Willow ready for her act. Jean-Claude had said no such thing but he liked to interrupt them it amused him. 

 

Willow ran by him, and yelled at him to move. He just laughed and kept walking heading for Dawn's room to check on her. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Jason always knocked on Dawns door before entering even if she never answered. He knew she understood what was going on around her because she enjoyed all the clothes and attention Jean-Claude heaped on her. He had a sixth sense about these things and he felt she enjoyed the title Ice Princess. 

 

"Hey Dawn how's it going today?" He would always pause and see if she would answer and then keep right on having conversation with her and himself. 

 

"Really? That's great. Want to go walk around or stay here?" 

 

"Stay here you say? OK. How about a movie then? Lets see we need to watch something appropriate...Blade II." Jason went about putting in the movie one they had watched more than once already but he sensed she liked all the vampire movies, much like he did. Jason was surprised when Rafael knocked and came in. 

 

"Hola Jason, Dawn." The rat king confused Jason, he was quiet and quiet people made him nervous. 

 

"We were about to watch Blade II, you can join us if you like?" Jason asked but not because he enjoyed Rafael's company but because he knew the rat king would say no. 

 

Rafael surprised Jason by not immediately saying no like he usually did. "Why do you like to watch movies about vampires? Do you not get enough of them already?" 

 

"Well because movie vampires are really funny since I've met the real thing. They say really cheesy lines and its just entertaining you should try it sometime." Jason knew the answer to that before it popped out of Rafael's mouth. 

 

"No, I'm here to tell you that my Pequena has agreed to let Dawn go to Danse Macabre with you. Well, you and Jean-Claude, Asher, Damian, and Anita. She also specified that Richard, Micah, and myself were present with our enforcers." Jason laughed. 

 

"So basically that club is going to be over flowing with enforcers both vampire and shifter alike and whatever few humans aren't deemed dangerous? Maybe a few of the weaker shifters but no one with real power. Sounds like fun ...it'll be like playing monkeys in a barrel, wonder how many fights will break out between your rodere and Richards not to mention Anita and Micah's newest recruits...oh Dawn and I wouldn't miss that for the world..." R" Rafael disliked what the mutt was implying about his gang. 

 

"We of the Dark Crown Clan are not mindless animals, we will be there to protect Dawn not cause fights." Jason snorted that's what they all say. 

 

"Yeah sure no fights got it. So anything else we need to take? Maybe we could call Edward Anita's friend in on it too? What do you think Dawn? Sounds good to have a human nicknamed Death at your coming out party?" Rafael growled at the thought and Dawn just looked passive, she didn't show any reaction to all she had heard. Jason could sense she was happy but she wanted to see the movie now and he wasn't good at holding conversation with someone like Rafael all serious and stuff. 

 

Rafael got the hint when Jason popped the movie into the DVD player and sat down next to Dawn putting his arm around her. 

 

"Adios, mutt, Dawn." Rafael walked out knowing the boy had it bad and Dawn wasn't far behind even if she didn't know it. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

"Jean-Claude." 

 

"Rafael, the rat king. What brings you here to me? Shouldn't you be watching Willow perform?" Jean-Claude knew the man hated being anywhere near him which is why he took so much pleasure in being extremely nice and polite to him. 

 

"Willow told me to let you know that she will agree to Dawn's outing but she is to be taken to Danse Macabre and under the company of you, Asher, Damian and Anita. She also requested that Richard, Micah and myself attend with our enforcers." Jean-Claude raised an eyebrow at that. The little witch was too over protective of his new pet but he would agree because he had been planning along the same lines but no need to be gracious about it. 

 

"Very well...but I don't like all those enforcers all under one roof.." Rafael heard the reluctant acceptance in Jean-Claude's voice it was hard not to miss. He gritted his teeth, the Master of St. Louis could be very dangerous to his gang should he wish to be. 

 

"I assume you have told Jason and ma princesse de glace?" Rafael nodded, it was all he could do not to say anything about the vampire calling Dawn his Ice Princess. "I shall let Asher deal with the security while I plan the outing itself. Please have Richard and Micah call Asher, and discuss who will be coming and where they shall be placed around the club, we don't want to scare away the patrons." Jean-Claude easily dismissed the rat king, by the implied talk to Asher about what rats your brining. Jean-Claude knew he had to make his pet's outing perfect and he had just the thing, she would love it and would everyone else. He would make it a coming out party to remember. 

 

The End.


End file.
